First Kiss
by Wonderrland
Summary: Remus is busy patrolling the halls of Hogwarts at night, not trying to think about a certain someone when Sirius bumps into him, literally.


**First Kiss:**

He knew that he should not be thinking about him. He should be focusing on patrolling the corridors for rule-breakers out of bed. And if his mind sidled away to other things, it should wander to a good enough memory to fixate on when trying to conjure the Patronus charm. Because even though not a lot of students can manage a corporal Patronus in their first year of trying, Remus loved Charms, he was more than good at Charms and he really wanted to be able to conjure one before the year was out.

So yes, his mind should be fixed on something like school work if not his prefect duties. And not Sirius Black

Especially not his lips. And his hair. And his eyes.

There were many reasons in Remus' mind why this was wrong, one of them being: he was a guy, and he'd not known anyone who was a guy that liked guys and two: he was his friend. One of his best friends in fact and had been for nearly five years now. thinking about him like this; like he wanted to jump his bones was not good.

Not at all.

So with his mind occupied fighting itself, Remus didn't see his friend sneaking up on him until he had been tackled to the ground, letting out a very un-manly squeal and landing roughly on his back.

He was shocked to say the least, and even more so when a hand was smacked across his mouth, knocking his head back down to the floor as the man who boy who pinned him down, all dark curls and smirks whispered at him to 'shut the hell up, Moony'.

He slapped Sirius' arm away saying: "I wouldn't have yelled if you hadn't tackled me to the ground. Which was very uncalled for, Sirius. My back hurts enough as it is." Remus had hurt it terribly during his most recent transformation when the other marauders hadn't been able to make it out that night. He didn't think he'd ever see Sirius look guilty, but there he was, laying on top of him looking like he'd just killed someones cat by accident.

"I'm so sorry Remus. You're alright though aren't you?"

Remus rolled his eyes, "Yes, I'm fine. I'd think you'd know if I wasn't."

And then the guilt was gone and a huge smile took over his friends face. "Good," he said pushing himself up and holding out his hand for Remus, - who was trying not to scowl at the loss of warmth Sirius' body had offered, in more ways than one. "You need to brush up on your blocking skills. I took you down without a single muscle of yours fighting."

"I didn't see you," Remus mutter indignantly, looking down at the ground, scuffing his shoe over the carpet.

"I was right in front of you," Sirius challenged, cocky as ever.

He snapped his head up to meet Padfoot's eyes and hissed: "_You shouldn't even be out of bed at this time!_"

"Well … I was bored. And James and Peter were asleep."

Remus shook his head, huffing out a laugh incredulously. Sirius really didn't know how to behave did he? "Yes, well maybe you should have followed their lead instead of sneaking out of the dormitory just so you could do your best at trying to knock me unconscious. You could get us both into trouble."

"Ok, one:," he said, turning on his heel and starting down the incredibly long hallway, "that wasn't the only reason I came out to see you." And there it was, the cocky grin and wink. It made Remus weak at the knees when it really shouldn't and he felt like a teenage girl - not a boy - because of it. "Two: I actually did try sleeping … for once. But it just wasn't happening and three: relax, Moony. No ones getting into trouble tonight I-"

"-Why do I not believe you?" Remus interrupted, looking skeptically at his friend out of the corner of his eye. He had good reason not to though.

Sirius didn't reply. "Just, _relax_, alright? I checked the map before I came and there was absolutely no one in this part of the castle except you. And I'll check it again in a minute if it'll keep you from turning into an irritable goody-goody."

That was when he realised Sirius had a bag with him.

Anyway, Remus didn't even want to dignify that with an answer. He was a prefect, he had rules to enforce and abide by. He should be handing his friend in to the Headmaster right now, after all that Professor Dumbledore had done for him, letting him enroll here for one was the single most amazing thing anyone had ever done for him and he couldn't help but feel a little guilty at letting Sirius off. But he would let Sirius off, he always did when it came to his friends. So he angled the conversation away to a different topic. "So what was the other reason you came out here to bother me then?"

Remus stopped when he did. And when he saw the mischievous glint in Sirius' eyes that only spelled trouble and a hell of a lot of it when Sirius innocently said: "Oh, _that_." The prefect audibly gulped. Not really in the best of moods for something tonight.

"Oh, _what_?" Remus asked, trepidation obvious in his voice as he asked.

Sirius snorted, clapping him on the back. "Don't look so put-out, Moony. You're gonna love it, I swear!"

"And what makes you say that?"

"Because I've seen the way you look at me."

There wasn't time enough to take in what Sirius had said, let alone deny it, before he was pushed back against the wall and every single part of him was covered by Sirius. His legs, his hips, his chest. Everywhere. Both of Sirius' hands pinned Remus' shoulder to the wall, his hips doing the same to the prefects. It all had happened so fast that when Sirius fused his lips with Remus', the only thing he could do was gasp out of shock. Padfoot, took this as invitation, invading Moony's mouth with his warm tongue, trailing it dangerously slowly across the top of Remus' mouth. Causing the younger boy to moan and flex his hips instinctively.

It all came rushing over him then. His crush. Everything he ever felt for Sirius and had tried his best to hide, everything he hoped none of his friends would ever find out out of fear of their rejection spurred him to finally react to what was happening.

When he kissed back Sirius let up his grip on his shoulders, resting them lightly on either side of his neck instead, so Remus took the free rein immediately and _finally_ carded his hands through that stupidly curly hair. He had wanted to do that for so long now. The temptation had almost been unbearable. But he was allowed to now and he didn't want to stop.

Not when Sirius shucked his bag off his shoulder. Not when their tongues fought for dominance and Sirius won(of course he did. He was a real Casanova and Remus had only kissed Lily before, out of friendly curiosity and nothing more though. And that had only been a peck). Not when Sirius parted his legs to settle a knee between them, rubbing against his quickly hardening erection in his pants as he kissed along Remus' jaw and neck, biting down and sucking at the point where neck met shoulder to leave a mark.

No, they only stopped when they were rudely interrupted by someone coughing to gain their attention and the pair whipped their heads around to see the girl Hufflepuff prefect meters away from them, looking sheepishly embarrassed as Sirius gave one last peck to Remus, grabbed his bag from the floor and left. Not before whispering something in her ear - an threat, Remus could guess, which the girl took and nodded, looking at Remus one last time before scurrying off to wherever, - and turning around before he hit the corner to say: "Don't worry, Remus. I'll wait up." Then disappearing.

Ok, so … that wasn't exactly how he expected his first kiss to go. But then again, he had always wanted it to be with Sirius; so hot, heavy and slightly embarrassing should have been foreknown. _Really_.

And the next day in Charms, when Remus was able to conjure a corporal Patronus which took the form of a large shaggy dog. Neither boy said a word.


End file.
